Snowflakes
by Author Reader
Summary: Jack gives Rosie a walk home from school. One-Shot. A little bit of JackxOC fluff from a larger imagined story. If people like it I will write more.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Readers!**

**So I've had this idea of a story floating around in my head since last winter (You know the horrifyingly cold one this last year) and I just haven't been able to get it out. I pops back in every now and then. Its not fully fleshed out but I've got the rough plot in my head. So I thought I would post this little bit of fluff to see if readers responded to the idea and character. **

**SO... if you guys like please let me know and maybe I'll write it all down for you lot. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Jack! Jack Frost, where are you? You promised me snow whenever I wanted."<p>

A light snow began to fall around her and a bright smile lit up her face as she laughed. "I can't break my promises now can I?"

Rosie gasped and spun around. "Jack!"

Jack was high up on a tree branch leaning against the trunk. Rosie walked up to the base of the tree and looked up at him. "Where have you been? You said you would walk me home from school today."

Jack jumped down from the tree and landed gently besides Rosie. "Sorry, I had a meeting and was running a little late."

Her eyes widened in surprise, "You mean with the other guardians?"

Jack laughed and scooped up a handful of snow, "Who else would I have meetings with." Then he tossed the snowball at her. Rosie playfully screamed and ducked behind the tree. "Hey I was just curious. It wasn't anything serious was it?"

"No, Just catching up." He jumped behind the tree with another snowball ready but was surprised not to find her there. "Looking for someone?" He heard her laugh and looked up to see her sitting on branch above him. She threw her own snowball at him before jumping off the branch, "Catch me if you can!"

They ran around the woods throwing snowballs at each other with Rosie just narrowly escaping his reach each time. "Your getting old Jack Frost. Becoming a little slow." She laughed as she turned around but just as she did she slipped on a patch of ice causing her to fall towards the ground. Jack caught her with his staff just before she hit the ground and they both spun around on the ice. But Jack being Jack they were able to stay upright.

"Gotcha!" Jack grinned. Rosie threw her head back and laughed. "I guess you did. So what is your reward?"

"Ice skating!" He announced before he pulled her closer and turned the whole area into a sheet of ice. Jack grabbed her hand pulled her around the ice with him. He spun her around in a circle a few times with Rosie laughing the whole time. He loved seeing her so happy. I filled him with a warmness that was surprisingly pleasant. It made him happy. She really was his best friend. He stepped away from her for a moment and let them come to a sliding stop.

Jack bowed in front of her, "May I have this dance?"

Rosie blushed and giggled while she reached her hand out to him, "Yes you may."

He grabbed her hand and placed a small kiss on her knuckles. Rosie's cheeks turned a much brighter shade of red and Jack grinned. I loved making her do that. He pulled her into his arms and they started twirling around again sometimes on the ice and sometimes in the air. The snow was falling a bit faster but Rosie didn't seem to mine. She had snowflakes sticking to her hair and eyelashes. The blush had never left her cheeks and she looked beautiful to him. They were staring into each other's eyes both smiling. Jack stopped their dance and slowly lowered them to the ground.

He had never felt as content and at home then when he was with Rosie. He had never liked anyone as much as he liked Rosie. They stood nearly nose to nose but neither seem to mine the close contact. Rosie looked at Jack with a questioning look. Without thinking too much about it, Jack leaned down and kissed her. It was a short sweet kiss and when he pulled away Jack held his breath. He knew what he just did was a bad idea. It could change everything between them. She could be angry with him. She could push him away. She could not feel the same.

Rosie slowly opened her eyes and looked at Jack. Her eyes filled with wonder at him before a smile crept its way onto her face. Jack released the breath he was holding and smiled back at her. She leaned up on her toes and kissed him again only this time she wound her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him. Jack put his hands on her back and deepened the kiss. It was absolute bliss to be kissing Rosie. He never wanted to stop but he pulled back anyway to let her breathe. He leaned his forehead against hers and grinned down at her. His smile immediately dropped from his face when he notice that her lips had gone pale and were turning slightly blue.

Rosie giggled and leaned up to give him a quick kiss, "Its okay Jack. I'm fine." He gave her an unconvinced look but couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"Okay, but let's get you home."

* * *

><p><span><strong>If you want more please review!<strong>


	2. Note

Hello Readers,

For those of you who reviewed thank you so much! You really made my day and that is saying something since I've had a pretty crappy semester. So I didn't get all that much of a response from the one shot. But after some thought I figured that if I have at least one reader that is really interested in my story and wants to hear it then it is worth sharing. So look ahead to more!

Now I am currently gearing up for finals at Michigan State University so my focus is going to be on that. But as soon as I get done with that next week I'll begin outlining and fleshing out what I already have. So long as next semester is not too busy for me you should see regular chapter postings. MSU is really inspirational for me concerning this story during the spring semester. Campus is a winter wonderland when covered in snow!

Obviously I'm still taking reviews for motivational support! Its always good to know how many people I'm drawing into this tale. Look forward to the first chapter around the beginning of January!

Til then,

Author


End file.
